


Afternoon Delight

by bellarky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarky/pseuds/bellarky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has some back pain. Clarke helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst with titles just so y'all know. Also, I'm working on a Christmas fic, but it's taking a little longer than I'd thought it would and I just felt like writing something short and sweet, so I banged this out real quick. Again, I don't have a beta and so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry if it seems too rushed (it kinda does to me). I guess that's just my style, idk. Hope it's all right.

Bellamy groaned as he eased himself onto his bed to lay on his stomach, trying not to move his back any more than was necessary. He'd been helping chop wood for the winter supply, and when he picked up a load of logs to carry back to camp something had happened to his back. Now he couldn't stand up straight without a sharp pain shooting up his spine. He couldn't even walk unless he wanted too look like a hunchback. He'd had to hobble back to camp with Miller and Harper on either side of him helping him along. 

"How are you feeling? How bad is the pain? Is it just in your back?"

Bellamy turned his head toward the tent flap where Clarke had just entered, carrying a tray of what Bellamy guessed was medical supplies, and sporting the ever present wrinkle in her brow. The one that told Bellamy when his co-leader was way too stressed depending on just how deep the wrinkle was. And right now it was as deep as he'd ever seen. 

"It's just my back. I guess I threw it out or something, I don't know," Bellamy mumbled half into his pillow, eyes watching Clarke's every movement as she scanned his body for any other injuries. "You really don't need to be here, I'm sure you have other patients that need you more," he insisted.

Clarke shook her head as she grabbed a knife and started cutting his shirt off. "I've been teaching your sister a few things, she's perfectly capable of handling a few cuts and bruises. Now I'm going to press on your back and you tell me where it hurts, all right?"

Bellamy peered at where his shirt now lay on the floor. "You know, princess, we don't exactly have an unlimited supply of clothes just laying arou- OW, holy hell woman, what are you trying to do to me?!" Bellamy buried his face into his pillow and bit back a groan.

"Hmm, so that's the spot?" Clarke rubbed the small of Bellamy's back much more gently, trying to ease the tightness of his muscles there. "I think you've just been doing too much, I don't think it's a disc out of place." She leaned back on her heels to grab a bottle of something from her tray. "You're lucky Lincoln's been hanging around so much lately, he gave me a linament that I think will help. Can you move over just a bit?"

Bellamy grunted in response and shifted so he was laying in the center of his bed. He felt a dip in the bed next to his hip before something brushed across his back and settled on his ass. What the hell? Bellamy lifted his head and craned his neck around to see Clarke sitting astride his ass with the bottle in her hands and a flush spreading across her cheeks.

Clarke cleared her throat. "Do you mind, it's just easier for me to reach your back this way. I feel like I'll have the best leverage from here." 

Bellamy held her gaze a bit longer than necessary before smirking and turning his head to lay back on his pillow. "Do whatever makes you feel best, Princess." 

Bellamy lifted his hips slightly, pressing against her more firmly. He heard a slight gasp behind him and he couldn't help but chuckle. He and Clarke had made out a few times, usually when either or both of them were drunk on Monty's moonshine. They'd never taken it too far though, Bellamy wanted to be able to remember the night he and Clarke finally have sex.

"Right, well," Clarke cleared her throat again, "I'll just get started then."

Bellamy wiggled slightly in guise of getting himself comfortable, but also rubbing against Clarke softly and then, dear lord did that feel good. Whatever Clarke had put on his back was warm, it has a viscous feel to it, but it wasn't sticky. Clarke's smooth, tiny, powerful hands were rubbing him, from the small of his back, up his spine, and over his shoulder blades. The relaxing repetitive motion would have been enough to send him to sleep if it weren't for that every time Clarke's hands came back to the small of his back, she pressed down right onto his ass. 

Bellamy moaned into the pillow as Clarke's thumbs dug into a painful bundle of taught muscles just above his waist. "It's all right Bell, let it out. You just need to relax. I'm going to need to take these down a bit, though." Suddenly Clarke's nimble fingers were between his stomach and the bed. She was unbuttoning his pants and then pulling them off.

Bellamy started to lift his head off the bed, but Clarke pushed his head back down, fingers spearing through his hair, nails scratching his scalp. "Calm down, just breathe. I'm going to help you relax, okay?"

Bellamy shut his eyes and nodded, trying to ease his breathing. After a moment he felt Clarke's hands on him again smoothing over his back, massaging into his shoulders as she ground down her hips down on to him. He inhaled sharply and all he could smell was Clarke and the mint from whatever she was rubbing into his skin. Yeah, there was no way he'd be relaxing from this. His back was feeling great, but he was about to be ready to blow.

Clarke slid her hands up his arms which were stretched above his head, and now Clarke was flush against him, her breasts pushing against him, her nipples hard as they rubbed back and forth over his back. Bellamy peered over his shoulder and her face was just inches from his, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, and lips plump and red from where she'd been biting them.

"Please, Clarke, I need-"

"Shh," Clarke pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder, "I know exactly what you need."

She pulled back from him and Bellamy was thinking no, that's not what I need, but then her hand was back underneath him, palming his thick length beneath his boxers and he was groaning and thanking his lucky stars for this woman.

Bellamy rolled over to his back and Clarke made short work of pulling off his boxers. She didn't give him any time to recover before she was stroking his cock, her hands slick and warm and tight. She ran her thumb over the head and Bellamy thought he was going to lose it right then. Her left hand moved to tug at his balls as her right hand continued stroking him. Bellamy was practically gasping for breath now, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold it together when he saw her lean over, mouth coming closer to him. He felt her hot breath ghost over his cock and that was it, he was spilling over her hand. He groaned out her name as he clenched his eyes shut in ecstasy.

When his breathing had finally calmed down he opened his eyes to see Clarke wiping off her hand and cheek with a towel and nearly lost it again.

"Come here." He leaned up and caught Clarke by the back of her neck, bringing her to him for a long, deep kiss. When their lips parted he leaned his forehead against hers. "You seem awfully overdressed, princess," he murmured.

Clarke pulled back and started stripping off her clothes. "Well, I wouldn't want my patient to feel uncomfortable, being the only one undressed," she said before crawling into bed beside him.

Bellamy yawned as he curled his arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer against his side. "I've gotta say if this is your bedside manner with all your patients, we're gonna need to have a talk, woman."

Clarke just snorted and pinched him lightly before cuddling in against him and pulling the covers up over them both. "Go to sleep now, doctor's orders."

Bellamy pressed a kiss against the crown of her head before doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all comments and kudos are appreciated. And I have a [tumblr](http://leaderblake.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna talk about the 100 or bellarke or anything at all.


End file.
